Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Rauslly-R5-lover
Summary: Laura and Ross can't wait to spend their Christmas together, even though it's not long. While Laura has to be back when the clock strikes 12, Ross can't let her go just yet. Cause, baby, it's so cold outside.


**So this is a little Christmas thing I prepared for some time.**

**So I've seen Glee covering this song and The Glee Project too, and those video clips killed me, there's sooooo much chemistry**

**So I thought, Raura**

**What could go wrong?**

…

**Let's see**

**The last scene will be based on the lyrics of Baby, It's Cold Outside (If you read the lyrics of the song while reading the scene, it should give it a cool effect. Just saying.)**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

**Laura's POV**

It was Christmas Day and mom and dad insisted that I'd stay in until nine pm to have the full 'Christmas experience' at home, dinner and everything. After a long argument I managed to convince them I would stay for the big dinner and I could go to Ross after. But only if I would be home before midnight. I accepted that condition, figuring it was the best option I would get.

After the traditional dinner with inappropriate jokes, retrieving old memories, way too many questions about the future and the lovely ''so how's your love life?'', on which I could finally, truly answer that it was going great.

And after all the kissing, hugging and 'See-you-next-years', I could finally go my own way. I was checking my make up in the mirror when I saw my mom stand behind me.

''Do you really think you should go, honey? They predicted a snow storm tonight. I don't want you to walk out there on your own.'' She warns me. I roll my eyes and am about to defend myself when Vanessa walks into the room, wearing her black lacy dress and black pumps. While putting on an extra layer of bright red lipstick, she interferes with our discussion.

''Jeez, mom, Laura is old enough to take care of herself. Besides, she's with Ross, and I doubt he would let her out in a storm on her own. He'd buy a car if he had too. Plus, if the storm is too bad, she could always stay the night…'' she teases while winking at me through the mirror. I blush at the thought and shove her softly.

''Wow, wow, no, no one is staying the night anywhere, _capiche_?'' we hear our dad yell from the living room. Vanessa and I burst out into laughter and mom just rolls her eyes, smiling.

''It's not Laura you should be worried about, I know that Ross won't even consider letting you leave while wearing that. He can never keep his eyes off of you, but he won't keep his hands to himself either when he sees you tonight. _Oops_!'' Vanessa continues and bumps her hip against mine at the last word.

''Ness, I will literally kill you.'' I whisper as she turns around and runs to the hallway as fast as her heels can carry her while laughing hysterically. The pillow I grab from the chair misses her head with an inch.

I turn around and look at myself in the mirror. Is the red dress too revealing? And the heels too hight? Are the smoky eyes too much?  
The bright red dress I was wearing was tight all the way down and stopped mid-thigh. It had a lacy pattern, just like Vanessa's, short sleeves and a _very_ low back.

''Just make sure you're home before midnight, that's all I'm asking.'' Mom says while walking towards the living room, rubbing her temples.

''Aye Aye, Cap'n'' I call after her and sprint out the front door.

* * *

''Wow, Laura, you looks so se-… s-seriously… salmon?'' Ross stutters when he opens the door. He eyes me from head to toe with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

''Thanks, babe, you look pretty salmon too.'' I greet him by kissing him on the cheek.  
''Merry Christmas.'' I say and I walk into the living room. The fireplace is burning and candles are spread all around us. On the table there is wine, two big glasses and an old record player, playing some old slow songs.

''Merry Christmas to me, alright.'' I hear him mumbling while entering the room. I turn around and see his eyes scanning my whole body. I tilt my head and look him in the eyes while crossing my arms in front of my chest. When his eyes reach my chest, he quickly looks back at me.

''I mean, merry Christmas to you too! Did is say you look great yet, cause you do.'' He says while wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. I sigh into the kiss and giggle.

''You said something like that, yeah. Did you mean to say I looked sexy?'' I tease him and run one hand through his locks. He smiles shyly and kisses the top of my nose.

''I guess we'll never find out, will we?'' and he takes my hand. He walks backwards and in one move he quickly pulls me towards him so we stand chest to chest and my hand rests on his shoulder. He moves his hand to turn the volume of the record player up and then returns it to my back. The feeling of his fingers grazing on my bare back gives me a small shiver and I rest my head on his chest. We dance, we drink and we kiss until late that night.

* * *

''Ross, I really can't stay.'' I apologize while looking at Ross sadly. He seems to ignore me and keeps holding my hands in his. We are sitting face to face on the couch, next to the fireplace which is slowly dying now.

''But, baby, it's cold outside!'' he dramatically states. I keep looking at him with raised eyebrows while he refuses to let go of my hands. I pull them away roughly and stand up, walking towards the hallway.

''I really have to go.'' I tell him firmly but stop walking when two large arms wrap around my waist. His lips connect to the base of my neck and I can't help but lay my head on his chest, enjoying every second.

''It's way too cold outside.'' he whispers in my ear before continuing kissing my right shoulder blade.

''Tonight was so nice.'' I sigh while I put my right hand on the back of his head and close my eyes. His hands travel from my hips to my back and he starts rubbing circles with his thumbs. Then he moves them to grab my hands and pulls me towards the couch.

''Look how cold your hands are, I'll warm them up for you.'' He assures me and starts breathing in my cupped hands, still in between his. Then he kisses the fingers on my left hand and starts trailing upwards.

''My mom will be so worried if I don't get home on time.'' I try, but he keeps leaving little kisses on my left arm, moving faster with each one.

''Dad will kill you, you know.'' his lips have now reached my covered shoulder and graze over my collar-bone.

''Beautiful, what's your hurry?'' he whisper-asks before he starts nibbling on my flesh in my neck.

''Really, I'd better go now-'' an amazing feeling takes my breath away, when he sucks on a sensitive spot in my neck, just below my ear. I close my eyes and forget the idea of leaving for a moment.

''Maybe just half a drink more…'' I give up and he laughs, getting up to hand me my glass that's still half-full. He grabs his own too and he toasts while looking at me, his eyes piercing into mine. The scratching sound announces the end of the playing record and Ross turns around to change songs. I take a small sip and I start to realize the situation again.

''Ross, the neighbours might tell your parents!'' I suddenly realize and quickly stand up from the couch. A little too quickly apparently cause I start feeling a little light headed. Guess I reached my alcohol limit for tonight, I think, so I put my full glass on the dinner table.

''Babe, it's bad out there. And there won't be any cabs with this weather, I'm sure. You can't go outside in this storm.'' I hear Ross telling me from the other side of the couch. I turn around, place my hands on the back side and lean towards him. He leans with his knees on the cushions and does the same, supporting himself by placing his hands on mine. We lean in until we're so close our noses almost touch.

''I feel like I'm under a spell.'' I whisper while staring down at his lips and bite on my bottom lip. He grins and bites his own too. Then his look gets serious.

''You're beautiful.'' He whispers while brushing his lips against mine. I can't help but blush and smile. Just before our lips touch again, my eyes land on the clock hanging above the fireplace. It shows 23:40.

''No, no, Ross, look at the time! If I don't leave now, I won't be home before midnight!'' I break the spell and back away from him. I don't miss the disappointment in his eyes and immediately feel sorry. Walking to the couch, I keep thinking on how to get home, since Ross clearly isn't planning on taking me anywhere. I sit down, lean back and think about mom and dad, probably already wondering why I'm not yet home. From the corner of my eye I see Ross inching closer to me, very carefully and subtly.

''Why do you have to hurt me this way, Laura?'' he whines, not completely serious. Sighing, he throws an arm around me and pulls me against himself. I fall against his chest, laughing and stay there with my eyes closed.

''I really can't stay.'' I mumble to myself while listening to his heartbeat. My eyes snap open when I hear the familiar _bleepbleep, _signalling me I have received a text message. Ross grabs my phone from the coffee table and reads the message. A big smile appears on his face before he hands me the phone to read the text myself.

''Looks like you've got no choice.'' He laughs before kissing me deeply. The start screen lights up with the most beautiful message I had ever gotten.

''_Laura, you can't go outside, it's too dangerous. I talked to Ross's parents and they're okay with you staying over tonight. Behave yourself! Love, mom.''_

* * *

**Well that was something…new**

**Enjoyed writing this one a lot, it's my first one shot so yaaaay**

**Too bad I had to wait so long to share it, since my inspiration for it came 2 months early**

**Until next time**


End file.
